Emergency devices such as slipways and the like are already known and are used to evacuate people between two areas far apart from each other, such as a slipway between a position on board a ship and a raft or a lifeboat. Generally, such devices consist of a great number of inflatable tubular elements made of rubber or other similar material, extended lengthwise between the ship and the sea surface up to a raft or a lifeboat. Fabric layers are provided between the different tubular elements disposed in side-by-side relationship. The fabric layers form slipping surfaces capable of being used simultaneously by several people in order to escape from dangerous areas. It is clear that the slipway must be sufficiently strong to ensure a continuous salvaging function over the entire emergency period, while being subjected to very significant mechanical stresses. Consequently, the stiffening structures in known slipways consist of several groups of inflatable tubular elements disposed one upon another.
Unfortunately the known art does not succeed in meeting satisfactorily two requirements both necessary to such devices, i.e., on the one hand, how to allow an appropriate storage of the device in predetermined areas within a restricted room and, on the other hand, how to make the device immediately usable in case of emergency.
In practice, is it is likely that by adopting a system completely made of deformable material and consisting of tubular elements alternated with slipping layers the manufacturer is capable of supplying the user with a properly folded device ready to be stored and having an acceptable bulkiness; however, the use of this system cannot take place quickly during an emergency because, due to the great number of superposed layers of tubular elements, waiting times are necessarily very long since they involve the complete inflating of the stout structure of the entire device.
In addition, the presence of a great number of tubular elements obviously requires that one or more sources should be arranged for the introduction of fluid under pressure into each tubular element as well as requiring a complex arrangement of many valves, ducts, and several safety devices.
It is furthermore apparent that (1) the presence of a source of fluid under pressure having sufficiently large power to inflate such a large structure, but which is virtually never used (except in exceptional emergency circumstances) and (2) the number of accessory parts required for the introduction of fluid into the tubular elements bring about several drawbacks related to the complexity of accomplishment of the same and consequently increased costs.
It is also to be pointed out that the heretofore known devices, once used, give rise to difficulties for their return to a stowed condition after use, due to the necessary folding operations involving a great mass of deformable material which does not lend itself to be stowed in an orderly manner.
In addition, known devices solving some of the above-mentioned drawbacks are not adapted for use in all possible emergency situations in any environment, for example, they cannot be used as an escape way from very tall buildings in case of emergency or for accomplishing a temporary bridge for civilian and/or military use.